Closet
by Soyna
Summary: Cloud discovers that Reno was snooping around his closet.


******CLOSET**

* * *

**Cue**: RenoxCloud, "Reno, where have you been?" from :iconrenoslover:  
After Advent and Dirge are all said and done.  
**Rating**: M  
**BETA:** Ziggy Pasta … I didn't put this through the text reader before you got this so she had her work cut out for her.  
**Disclaimer**: Don't own FF7 Fandom, just using for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
**Characters:** Cloud and Reno  
**POV**: Cloud

* * *

Cloud narrowed his eyes as he parked his bike. He knew the trademark cars that the Turks drove, and they had been visiting the bar way too often for his liking. He was not against cooperating with the WRO and Shin-Ra, but he did not like them hanging around his home.

Especially Reno.

He walked into the bar and saw Rude sitting at the bar nursing a drink and talking to Tifa. Tifa smiled at him as he entered. "You're back early, Cloud," she said.

Rude turned and adjusted his glasses on his nose and cleared his throat.

Cloud looked around the room, looking for the redhead that was always around Rude. "Where's Reno?" he asked accusingly. He ignored the annoyed look that Tifa was giving him. He did not like the Turk wandering around. He did not trust the Turk at all.

"He went to the head." Rude grunted and took a drink.

"Now that you mention it, he has been gone for quite awhile," Tifa said, looking at the clock. "He did mention that he wasn't feeling well."

Cloud sighed. He had caught the Turk a couple of times snooping around; he didn't know what he was looking for, but he did not like the idea of him being there at all. Cloud stormed towards the bathrooms in search of the pesky Turk.

He opened the door to the bathroom for the patrons. "Reno!" he called. He looked under the three stalls and saw that they were empty. He walked out of the bathroom and saw a flash of red sneaking down from the stairs and slipping into the kitchen.

Cloud set his jaw and followed after the redhead. He did not like the fact that the Turk had been upstairs. He did not need his privacy invaded by Shin-Ra, least of all Reno of the Turks. The Turk was constant pest with his ass grabbing and flirting that had been persistent lately, and he didn't want to encourage him.

"Reno," he called again as he entered the kitchen, only to see pest raiding the refrigerator. Cloud didn't like how he made himself at home every time he showed his face around the bar. Just because he had dropped them off in their bedroom when he was passed out once didn't mean he was welcome. "Where have you been?"

"Wha?" Reno closed the refrigerator door and it appeared that he had grabbed a block of cheese and had chewed a chunk off it.

"Why were you upstairs?" Cloud asked, greatly annoyed that he was eating their food. They did not buy groceries to feed the Turks. He slammed his hand on the counter. "What were you doing?"

Reno swallowed his mouthful of food. "Whoa, Cloudy. Full of questions today." He leaned against the counter and went to take another bite of the cheese. Cloud knocked the cheese from his hand.

"Answer my question!"

"Yo, I was gonna eat that," Reno said as he looked to where the cheese had landed. "I'm hungry."

"Then order food like everyone else," Cloud said, pointing to the stairs that went up to the private rooms. "What were you doing up there?"

"Nothin'," Reno said and his lips twitched up into a smile. "Jus' lookin' 'round. I thought I left somethin' up there when I dropped your sorry asses off before."

"Reno. I'm tried of this bullshit. What were you doing?" He wished he had a sword from his motorcycle on him. He usually didn't bring his swords into the house anymore, but if the Turks kept coming in, he was going to have to change that.

"Nothin'."

Cloud wanted to grab the Turk and shake him. It was like talking to a child who was trying to avoid getting into trouble. He knew that Reno was up to no good. Cloud was aware that this was not the first time that he had caught him sneaking around the bar. He was usually around when they arrived, so he was able to keep an eye on the pest.

It occurred to him that Reno had planned this. He must have planned it when Cloud was on a delivery so that he could have more free time to roam. The kids were in school and Tifa had to mind the bar by herself in the morning on Thursdays, as Betty got that day off. He had been scooping this out waiting for the prefect opportunity to scour the rooms upstairs. Reno was always scurrying after him.

"Why are you spying on me?" He growled, feeling a little pissed.

"I'm right in front of ya," Reno protested. "I don't need to be spyin'."

"Why are you here?" Cloud yelled, slamming his fists into the counter. Turks only understood anger and violence.

"Easy there," Reno said with a chuckle … and did his cheeks flush?

"What were you doing in my room?" Cloud grabbed the collar of his jacket and pulled him close. "I don't need you snooping around my stuff."

Reno smirked, not at all intimidated by his threatened violence. "I didn't go into your bedroom."

Cloud narrowed his eyes. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Was in your office, this time."

"What were you doing in there?" Cloud gripped the collar tighter. He tried to think of why Reno would have been in his office and why he would have that amused smile on his face. All he had in there was his delivery records, some medical books from when he was trying to deal the Geostigma and …

"Why were you snooping in my closet?" Cloud growled again.

Reno smile grew wider. "I never said anythin' 'bout the closet."

Cloud let go of the Turk with a small shove. Cloud took a sharp inhalation of breath as he realized that he shouldn't' have said that. He didn't like how this was going. "You better tell me what you have been doing up there or you are going to feel a new world of hurt," Cloud grumbled at Reno. He hated when people tricked him into saying things, especially when it was Reno.

Reno laughed and lifted himself to sit on the counter. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a crinkled piece of paper. "You know, Cloud, I found out some interestin' things when I went through old files that Tseng had me searchin' a couple years back. It was supposed to be punishment for somethin' I did to his desk, can't remember what, but, whatever. But, oh, I found some interestin' images, yo."

Cloud clenched his hands into fists to refrain from just snatching the paper out of the smug-looking Turk's hands. He just stared at the amused eyes and waited for the Turk to continue.

"Real interestin'." Reno smoothed the paper against his knee. "Some stuff I'm sure ya wouldn't want people to see, yo."

"Get to the point, Reno," Cloud grumbled, feeling a strange tightening in his gut. If Reno had been in his closet - a closet that he left locked for a reason - he was not going to like where this was going.

Reno shoved the piece of paper in his face. Cloud reached up and grabbed it from the grinning Turk's hands. He was dreading what he was going to see on the scrap. He closed his eyes and crumpled it into a ball and threw it across the kitchen.

"I got copies, yo," Reno said with a wink.

"How did you get this picture?"

"Enhanced some old security videos," Reno said. "I was quite surprised when I saw ya wearin' that. I must say that you did look quite good, Cloudo."

Cloud sighed. He did not like where this conversation was going and knew that he may not like the outcome. "What do you want, Reno?"

Reno slid off the counter and leaned close to him. "I was wonderin'." Reno danced his fingers along the collar of his sweater and kept his eyes on his. Cloud refrained from pushing him away. "... If that dress you have in the back of your closet still fits?" Reno's tugged on his zipper and moved it down. "And if you ever wore those shoes?"

Cloud shifted uncomfortably under his gaze and how those fingers circled around his collarbone that he now had exposed. "It doesn't seem that you need blush, though, yo," Reno said, purring.

"You still haven't answered the question about what you want," Cloud said, knowing the answer.

Reno smirked. "I was wondering if you would model it for me, yo?" Reno's fingers still twirled against his collarbone, but his other hand was getting brave and moved to rest onto Cloud's hip. "Those pictures I have are little grainy, yo."

Cloud blinked a few times and felt his breath hitching at the intimate touch that Reno was initiating. It had been awhile, and he was alarmed by the touch and Reno's attempted blackmail. He had to remain calm about this.

Cloud stared down at the smug-looking Turk as he thought about what he was wanting. He allowed a small smile to form on his lips and saw how it seemed to shake the confidence of the Turk. He also was aware of how he could get the upper hand in this situation.

"What would I get out of it?"

Reno's face lit up and the confident smirk came back on his lips. "Me." Cloud felt that hand on his hip tighten and Reno pressed himself against him. Cloud stiffened, in more than one way, at the warm pressure.

"I don't know." Cloud smirked after a moment, as well. "What would you be wearing?"

Reno moved closer to him and his hand undid the zipper all the way down on his sweater vest. "Whatever ya want, baby." Cloud felt those nimble fingers run over the top of his pants.

Cloud leaned into Reno so that he breathed into his ear. "What if I said that I want to see you in nothing?" He felt one of Reno's hand grip the side of his sweater tightly and felt his whole body shudder against him. A low moan escaped the Turk's lips.

Cloud moved his hands underneath the Turk's jacket and moved it off his shoulders. He could feel how anxious the Turk was as he did this simple action. Cloud knew how to play this game, even though it had been awhile. He took the Turk's ear into his mouth and sucked briefly. "Now," Cloud murmured and was pleased with the shuddering reaction.

Reno had been trying to get into his pants for years and he knew that Reno would not refuse him of any request. "Now?" Reno's voice cracked as he spoke.

"Oh yeah," Cloud said and moved his hands to the buttons of his sloppy white shirt. "Now."

"Fuck," Reno gasped under his breath. Cloud tried to hold back a malicious smile that was threatening to surface on his face as he just tore the last two buttons. "Shouldn't we go upstairs, or somethin'?"

"You want to see me in that dress?" Cloud whispered and ran his hands over Reno's shoulders to remove the shirt. "I want to see what I'm getting."

Reno swallowed. "But," he said, looking torn between being uncomfortable and extremely aroused. "What if someone comes in?"

"No one will come in," Cloud whispered as he tugged on the top of the Turk's pants. "Plus, you already know what I look like a dress. You have seen those pictures." Cloud waited a minute for the thought to sink into the redhead and to see the glazed look of remembrance come over his eyes. Cloud used that to his advantage and ran his thumbs under the waistband of the Turk's pants. He leaned in and with a sensual whisper that he breathed into his ear, said, "I want to know what my prize looks like."

Reno started to help him wiggle out of his clothes and Cloud was not at all startled to see that Reno did not wear underwear. "Happy with what you see?" Reno finally said with a flush on his cheeks. His hands moved to remove Cloud's sweater.

Cloud allowed that smile to come to his face. "Oh, yeah. I am." Cloud grabbed the Turk's hips and briefly tugged him close. He heard Reno gasp and felt the excitement of the redhead pressing against his hip. "It'll be quite a sight."

Reno closed his eyes and Cloud couldn't help but smile as he picked up the naked Turk easily. Reno didn't protest; he was too wound up in his own fantasy.

Cloud carried the Turk towards the door and Reno noticed that they were not going to the one that lead upstairs. "Wha …"

Cloud felt the taut muscles tighten under his fingers and Reno was ready to spring. He acted quickly. He tightened his grip and rushed the door, pushing it quickly open and then tossing the naked Turk into the full bar with an easy push.

The bar was in silence as Reno sprawled naked on the floor with every eye on him. Cloud stood in the door and enjoyed the shocked looks on everyone's face. He was even more pleased to see Tseng standing by Rude giving Reno a glare. Tifa had just rolled her eyes and looked away.

The silence ended with a whistle from one of the other patrons and the room filled with laughter and taunts. Reno brought himself to his feet, his face quite red and looking embarrassed.

"You can't play that game with me Reno," Cloud said simply and threw the tea towel that was sitting on the counter so that Reno could cover his naked self.

Reno held the towel over his crotch. He looked quite angry and his eyes darted over to where Tseng and Rude were standing. Cloud noticed with a frown that Rude was handing Tseng twenty gil and Tseng had a smug smile on his face.

"I'll see you in that dress, yo!" Reno blurted and pointed at him. "I'll get you, Strife."

Cloud crossed his arms around his open sweater. "I highly doubt that. I had to deal with the likes of Sephiroth and Zack when it came to these games. You don't have a chance."

The silence that greeted that sentence startled him until Cloud realized what he had said. Reno just smiled smugly at him. Cloud ran a hand over his face as he heard Tifa gasp and he was certain that he saw Rude snag the twenty gil back from Tseng.

* * *

Cross-dressing Cloud…. Er… yeah. He did like that dress, because he didn't protest all that much when Aerith suggested it. He is bound to have some little surprises in the back of his closet… my theory anyway.  
Reno let his crush on Cloud get in the way of his decisions!  
And Cloud! What games did you play when you were a recruit?  
Why do I keep writing stories where there is always questions at the end?


End file.
